Mr Chu (KrisTao)
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Ia tidak bisa jika tidak melumat bibir itu sehari saja. Rasanya dunianya akan berubah warna karena itu. / "Tumben sekali... bibirmu tidak bengkak hari ini." / "Aku tidak bisa, Tao." / KRISTAO / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan


**Sumarry** : Ia tidak bisa jika tidak melumat bibir itu sehari saja. Rasanya dunianya akan berubah warna karena itu.

.

.

.

MR CHU (KRISTAO)

**Pair** : KrisTao |** Main Cast** : Huang Zitao – Wu Yi Fan | **Support Cast** : EXO Member and other

**Genre** : Romance - Ngawur | **Warning** : GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length** : ONESHOT

**Rate** : T

para cast milik agenci dan cerita ini murni milik saya

.

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

.

.

.

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

.

.

.

Veneno merah marun itu berjalan pelan menyusuri keramaian dan kesibukan di pagi hari. Suasana pagi itu terlihat sangat cerah, terbukti dari sinar mentari yang sudah menantang padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07:15. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah-wajah semangat para penduduk kotanya. Pagi itu terasa semakin cerah saja.

Lain halnya dengan suasana hati seseorang yang tengah mengendarai mobil mahal yang saat ini sudah terparkir rapih di halaman khusus yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung Kaze University. Raut tampannya terlihat seperti langit mendung, semua yang di lihatnya nampak abu-abu atau hanya hitam dan putih. Semangat hidupnya benar-benar sudah di bawah normal.

Sambil membanting pintu mobilnya, mulutnya terus menggerutukan suatu kata yang kurang jelas. Dengan langkah hidup segan mati tak mau, ia berjalan menuju kelas matakuliah pertamanya. Sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Sungguh. Pemuda pirang itu sangat terlihat kacau hari ini.

.

"Hei, Kris. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Salah satu temannya yang tadinya asik mengobrol, begitu tahu jika Kris masuk, ia langsung menyapa pemuda yang biasanya ceria itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Wajahmu yang kenapa? Singkirkan seringai setanmu itu, Kai." Ia langsung duduk setelah melempar tasnya kewajah teman akrabnya. Dan tanpa menunggu apapun yang akan Kai lontarkan padanya, Kris langsung menidurkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kelas kita akan dapat hukuman hari ini."

Mendengar sindiran halus yang sebenarnya menusuk itu, Kris rela membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup indah untuk menikmati kegalauannya hari ini. Mata tajamnya langsung menatap tidak suka kepada sepasang kekasih yang tengah belajar bersama -yang Kris yakini itu hanya sebuah kedok semata.

"Jangan mulai ikut-ikutan, Baek."

"Ikut-ikutan? Ikut-ikutan siapa?"

"Ck. Kalian ini.. "

"Pagi, Tao."

Seperti panggilan hati, sepersekian detik setelah Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu, kepala Kris langsung berputar cepat mencari objeknya.

Gadis cantik dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang bagian lengannya di linting hingga batas bawah siku itu berjalan mendekati Kris, kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah kursi yang pemuda itu duduki.

"Tao."

Belum sempat gadis Huang itu menyamankan duduknya, seruan yang memanggil namanya membuat ia harus rela memutar posisi tubuhnya karena si pemanggil duduk di belakang yang berjarak beberapa kursi darinya.

"Hm?"

Tao hanya bergumam sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda bertanya, mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan sakit yang orang sebelahnya berikan.

"Tumben."

Gadis Zhang yang sejak tadi hanya diam, kini mulai ambil suara sekaligus seringai menggoda yang sangat jarang terlihat.

"Apanya?"

"Tumben sekali... bibirmu tidak bengkak hari ini."

Selesai.

Hening.

Wajah Tao sudah memerah sekarang. Tanpa menjawab ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang sesegera mungkin. Ia tahu teman-temannya sedang tertawa sekarang, walau tidak begitu keras tapi Tao masih bisa mendengar kikikan tertahan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Kris menatap kesal sepupunya, "Lay, kau.. "

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku? Kenapa marah begitu?" Gadis itu belipat kedua tangannya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan. Seringainya masih belum hilang.

Kris merapatkan giginya geram. Ingin rasanya ia mencampakkan lalu menenggelamkan gadis berlesung pipi itu saat ini juga. Sepupu kesayangan sekaligus sepupu paling kurang ajar itu memang pendiam. Tapi jika sudah bicara, ucapannya bisa menjungkir balikkan emosi Kris.

Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, akhirnya Kris menenteng tasnya lalu keluar dari kelas. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bolos saja hari ini.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sudah waktunya pulang.

Tao mengemas barang-barangnya, memasukkannya kedalam tas imut berbentuk panda hadiah dari kekasihnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, dari tiga matakuliah yang di ikutinya, semua dosennya memberi tugas berupa makalah yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari.

Biasanya Tao tidak masalah dengan itu, tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda. Hampa tanpa pemuda pirang itu yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Sret

"Ikut aku."

Tao sedikit terkejut oleh tarikan Kris di lengan kirinya. Pewaris utama Wu itu menarik Tao hingga mereka tiba di parkiran kampus. Tanpa ada kata-kata yang bermakna, Kris memasukkan Tao kedalam Veneno mewahnya. Setelahnya, ia menyusul.

Beberapa menit tanpa ada suara. Yang terdengar hanya beberapa kali helaan nafas yang berasal dari si wanita. Hingga akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan, ia bersuara, "Ayo kita pulang."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kris menatap melas kepada gadisnya, "Tao."

"Kau harus menahannya, Ge."

"Aku tidak bisa, Tao."

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa, Ge."

"Tidak, Tao."

Tao menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak kuat."

"Kenapa?"

"Haruskah kujelaskan semuanya?"

"Ayolah, Ge." Tao mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kris.

"Ayolah, Tao. Apa kau rela jika aku melakukannya dengan yang lain?"

"Lakukan saja."

Kris terdiam beberapa detik, raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat kentara, "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu." Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya, mengutak atiknya sebentar kemudian menempelkannya di telinga, "Halo. Luhan, bisa bertemu sebentar?" diam sejenak, "Baiklah. Aku akan kesana." Kris kembali memasukkan smartphonenya.

Hiks

Kris mengabaikan suara isakan dari sebelahnya, "Keluarlah. Aku akan segera pergi." perintahnya.

Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..

Isakan itu lama kelamaan semakin ramai seperti hujan yang diawali dengan gerimis. Kris yang tadinya masih mencoba mengabaikan, kini sudah tidak tahan, "Kenapa menangis?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, tangannya sudah hampir membuka pintu mobil Kris jika saja pemuda pirang itu tidak segera menahannya mungkin Tao sudah berada di luar sekarang.

"Kenapa menangis? Jawab aku?"

"Kenapa kau menelfon gadis lain?"

"Kau yang memaksa aku melakukannya."

Kris menatap tajam tepat pada manik Tao, cairan bening itu masih mengalir disana, "Kau yang memaksa aku melakukannya, Tao" ujarnya lirih mengulang kalimat sebelumnya.

Hiks

Sebisa mungkin Tao menahan isakannya, tapi selalu gagal. Akhirnya ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menumpahkan semua penat hatinya. Siapa tahu sehabis ini ia bisa lega.

"Kau tidak sanggup, kan?"

Kris menarik tubuh bergetar Tao kedalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sayang rambut panjang si gadis, mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada orang terkasih itu.

"Jangan menangis."

"Setelah kau menyakitiku, lalu kau melarangku untuk menangis? Sebenarnya tunangan dari jenis apa kau ini,Ge?"

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Kris mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap lekat wajah Tao, "Benarkah?"

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Paman Wu."

Kris tersenyum tipis. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya. Dan seperti menantang, Tao sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

"Kau tidak akan berani mengadu pada Papa." ia menyibak rambut Tao kebelakang kemudian mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit leher Tao. Mengecupnya beberapa kali kemudian menjauhkannya, menggantinya dengan gerakan mengadu hidung mereka.

"Aku bisa stress jika tidak menyentuhmu sehari saja, Tao."

Gerakan tangan Tao di dada Kris seolah melarang pemuda itu untuk dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi dilihat dari tenaga yang ia keluarkan, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Kris mengapa-apakannya sekalipun.

Tao memejamkan matanya saat nafas Kris semakin terasa di kulit pipinya. Sama sekali tidak sadar jika Kris menyeringai lebar di balik itu semua.

Tanpa harus menunggu lagi, Kris langsung melumat bibir Tao. Mengecap semua kenikmatan yang berasal dari bibir peach itu. Beberapa kali menggigitnya pelan seperti permen karet yang kenyal. Tidak akan menimbulkan luka karena Kris sudah memperkirakan kekuatan dari gigitannya. Paling-paling hanya sedikit bengkak.

Decakannya berhenti seiringan dengan berhentinya lumatan yang ia berikan, hanya sebentar untuk melilitkan lidahnya pada milik Tao. Untuk menyamankan posisinya, ia menarik tubuh Tao agar lebih dekat, tanpa melepaskan permainan lidah mereka.

Tao mengerang pelan saat lidah Kris menyentuh sesuatu pada ujung lidahnya yang membuat perutnya terasa digelitik oleh kemoceng.

Mendengar itu, Kris menghentikan permainannya yang itu dan kembali pada permainan awalnya, melumat dan menggigiti bibir Tao.

Seperti keadaan film P. Ramli yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi film upin dan ipin, dunia yang tadinya terlihat hanya ada hitam dan putih kini sudah berubah lebih berwarna. Ia sudah menemukan obat galaunya.

Bibir Tao.

Ya. Hanya karena kedua belah unik itulah Kris dari tadi pagi uring-uringan tanpa henti. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia sengaja menjemput Tao seperti biasa. Tao adalah tunangannya, dan dia sudah di amanatkan untuk selalu menjaga Tao. Dan kenyataannya tadi pagi, Tao menolak untuk berangkat bersama. Tentu saja pemuda pirang itu uring-uringan. Jika Tao tidak berangkat dengannya, sudah pasti dia tidak akan dapat jatah paginya.

Bahkan dia sudah mendesain kaca mobilnya agar tidak tembus pandang dari luar. Itu semua demi jatah itu. Jika lampu merah biasanya adalah kesialan bagi beberapa orang, maka bagi Kris itu adalah anugerah, karena dengan begitu ia bisa berhenti sejenak dan kemudian menekuni sesuatu yang susah menjadi hobby nya. Melumat bibir Tao.

Dan celakanya, Kris sengaja menempuh jalan yang banyak lampu merahnya agar bisa mengecap bibir itu lebih sering.

Awalnya Tao merasa baik-baik saja dengan itu, tapi karena hampir setiap hari Xiumin, Lay dan Kyungsoo selalu menanyainya perihal keadaan bibir Tao yang selalu agak bengkak, ia jadi risih dan malu. Malu karena tahu bahwa sebenarnya sahabat-sahabatnya itu tahu apa yang telah Kris lakukan padanya. Itulah sebabnya ia menolak Kris untuk berangkat sama.

Kris itu mesum.

Benar.

Tapi hanya pada Tao. Bukan pada yang lainnya. Dan perlu diketahui, Tao masih perawan, karena Kris tahu batasan-batasan mana yang tidak boleh ia lewati sebelum mereka resmi menikah nantinya. Ia hanya menggilai bibir Tao sekarang ini. Ia tidak akan menjamah sesuatu yang belum pantas dijamahnya.

Hanya sebatas bibir Tao.

Dia akan sangat bahagia melihat gadisnya terengah dalam menghadapi hobby nya itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

_Dengan emosi yang meluap, Kris membulatkan tekatnya untuk menelfon salah satu temannya. Tao benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila._

_Baru saja tekad itu bulat, kini harus kembali hancur oleh suara dari seberang sana._

_"Pulsa yang anda miliki tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini, segera lakukan pengisian ulang."_

_Kamvret._

_Tapi dengan akal jeniusnya, ia terus berbicara seolah-olah telepon itu benar-benar terhubung. Lagi pula itu lebih baik dari pada suara cerewet sahabatnya jika telepon itu benar-benar tersambung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

A/N : Huft, akhirnya kelar juga...gimana? Indak Jaleh kan... GaJe kan... hahaha, rasanya ini full KrisTao ya... tumben gak ada Sehun? Ada yang mikir gitu gak, hihi Sehunnya di simpen dulu, buat besok-besok. Wkwk

Sorry for typo, itu gak sengaja (kalo ada) udah diperiksa sih, tapi kadang masih ada aja yang kelewat. Hihi

Review?


End file.
